darknightrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires Traced back as far as the Holy Roman Empire and even believed to go back to prehistoric eras, vampires are considered blood consuming beasts. This would be a human's view of vampires. However Vampires themselves live in a more royal family organization system. Vampires are often wealthy dignantaries and aristocrats of a higher status of life. Although more times than not they hide this lifestyle amung the normal society humans. Levels of Vampirism Vampires dignify themselfs in a level of status to keep a social order of things within their coven. These include purebloods to turned humans and even mixed bloods. There are 5 levels of vampires. These are based on the purity of vampire blood, depending on how diluted their heritage is by human blood. Level A only includes Purebloods, the rarest, most elite, and most powerful class, whose blood lines have never mixed with humans. Purebloods are also the only class that can turn a human into a vampire. Level B are known as "Nobles" or "Aristocrats". These are also very powerful vampires, but not as mighty as Purebloods. They have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. Levels C, D and E include humans who have been turned by a Pureblood rather than being born as vampires. The following will be the status of each level. The first to levels are the royal class of born vampires Level A: They're the strongest type of vampire and have the most significant powers. These are the offspring of two many can erase memory and destroy a lower vampire with ease. Purebloods have the ability to compel lesser vampires to do their bidding. Despite the fact that Purebloods are very powerful, they only make up for a very small portion of the vampire population. The Council hold Purebloods in extremely high regard. It is taboo to kill or to even harm a Pureblood. As a result, Purebloods are treated like royalty. Level B: They are a noble class of vampires. These vampires are the product of a human parent and a vampire parent. Because they were born vampires they are considered more royal than the human turned ones. These are also more powerfull than the turned vampires bat not as powerful as a pureblood. The following levels are those of the ex-human vampires. Level C: These vampires are the classification of an ex-human that was alloud to drink the blood of a pureblood. These vampires have the physical abilities but not the mental abilities. They also heal faster than normal humans. These are the second most comon form of vampire. Level D: This is the classification of a turned human that has not drank the blood of the pureblood that turned them. These vampires will constantly have a strong thirst for blood until they manage to get the blood of the pureblood that turned them. If they dont drink the blood of the pureblood that turned them within one month (real time) They fall to Level E. Level E: This classification is literally "The End". It is called this because after falling to this level it is the end of their concious life. The vampire loses control and will attack humans in an attempt to live. No matter what happens, though, they will eventually crumble away to dust. This is the most common form of vampire for many vampires create temporary minnions. Powers of Vampirism Born vampire powers: *'Memory Destruction - '''Ability to erase memories. *'Telekinetic powers - Those of Level A and B can control certain objects with their mind (Be reasonable, no lifting houses and entire bridge, etc.), Level A's have the ability to use these highly destructively. *'''Nobility rule - Lower class vampires must obey the Purebloods without choice. (Any level below your own) *'Telepathic impulses -' Ability to comunicate through thoughts with others. Can be used on any race. (Used commonly to talk amungst the coven privately / All vampires posses this ability but Level C and below can only use it on other vampires.) All vampires: *'Enhanced Sences - '''Hightned senses (Smell, Sight, Taste, Touch, Sound) like their ability to smell blood from a great distance. *'Super strength''' - vampires can tear through flesh with ease and destroy large concrete structures (walls,pillars,etc) and can leap great distances *'Enhanced Speed' - All vampires have accelerated speed, they are able to appear beside someone instantly. *'Accelerated Healing' - All vampires display an accelerated healing. The purer the vampire blood, the stronger the healing factor. *'Decelerated aging' - the purer the vampire blood, the longer the life of the vampire. Purebloods are immortal. They age very slowly and they can only be killed if someone cuts off their head or if they are continously imbolised and shot/stabbed in the heart with an anti-vampire weapon. *'Vampiric Swarm' - The ability entails turning ones body into a swarm of bats. the number of bats is a 1 to 1 ratio of the users mass. A heavier set person with have more bats, and a smaller person has less. Blood Type V A trait all vampires possess, whether they were turned or born, is their signature blood type. Vampires have what is known as blood type V. This blood type is also known to have many effects on other races through consumption of the blood. Though vampires seem to be cautious of their own blood, considering it sacred to themselves. Getting a vampire to allow you to drink their blood may prove to be difficult. (Effects of consumption are as follows) *'Healing Factor - '''Those that consume this blood will recover from many illnesses and physical wounds without explained reasoning. *'Enhanced Abilities - Those who have this blood will experience hightened speed, strength, vitality, and even libido while this blood is in their system. *'Drug Qualities - '''The blood can be used as a means to reach inhebriation, causing someone to have hallucinations or just really relaxed. Depending on the moderation it can even overdose a person, but it would leave no drug use evidence. *'Addiction - 'If someone is constantly given this kind of blood they can become addicted. They will constantly try to figure out a way to get their fix and be allmost willing to do anything for it. If this supply is cut off they can start to go through withdrawl effects. The Munities of Vampires *'Sunlight - This is a known munity to many vampires since it weakens their powers, completely taking away the ability to use any mind manipulation power. A flip side to this is that it does double the affect of their accelerated speed.(This is shown to have less of an effect on vampires that were once human or half human. The more human blood in their system means the less sunlight effects them. However it cannot be completely ignored.) *'Cross' - A cross is a holy symbol that can cause a vampire to be weary of certain places. Simply placing a cross in a room may keep a vampire from wanting to enter that room. *'Silver '- It is considered a holy metal and because of this it iritates vampires. If a vampire is cut by silver they have a harder time healing the wound. It seems to negate the accelerated healing power of a vampire. *'Holy water' - This, when applied to a weapon has the same affect as silver. however an added feature is that once an item is dipped in holy water it becomes blessed. If a vampire touches a blessed item their skin will break out into a rash affecting the area that came in contact with the holy water. (An item that is blessed will dwindle in holyness and become tainted again over time, meaning you must constantly reapply holywater for a weapon to stay blessed.) *'Decapitation -' Severing the head of a vampire cuts off the brain. When this is done the mind has 10 minutes until the person perishes. *'''Level E Virus - '''Only Level D vampires are mune to this since they are the only vampires that can fall to Level E. Once a vampire falls to Level E they are no longer able to control themselves or their thirst for blood. The vampire will eventually turn to dust and crumble away once fallen to Level E. A way to lengthen this demise is if the Level E continues to drink blood. However with each day the ammount of blood needed to survive grows higher and high, till eventually it cant be satisfied. Category:Information Category:Races